Batman: Reqiuem of a mad man
by dr.josh fox
Summary: Batman must discover the mystery of the connection with a group of people in a news article, and the Joker. done because of lack of interst


**An: Nananananananananana Batman! I hope that does'nt spoil the mood. Anyway please enjoy and RR PLZ. I claim no ownership over Batman or any related characters.**

Batman:

Requiem of a madman

It was a silent evening in Gotham. It seemed that the scum that lie in the shadows were quite for an unknown reason. But just because the night is quiet, doesn't mean that the vile criminals aren't at work. Batman knows this, and patrols the city endlessly. Batman stood on the roof of a sky scrapper, waiting for something to stir up. Nightwing then appeared, but not for a casual visit, he had some disturbing information to share with Batman.

"A reliable source has told me that the Joker has planted bombs full of Joker gas all over the Gotham Opera house, he's going to detonate them at midnight."

Batman turned to Nightwing "I see. Do you have the time now?"

Nightwing responded "It's about 11:30 pm."

"Then we have little time to waste. You deal with the bombs, I'll find the Joker. Let's move!"

The two hurried to the Opera House. By the time they got there, there was only 15 minutes left until detonation. Batman pulled out his thermal binoculars and examined the area.

"I've found the bombs, and I know where the Joker is." Batman said

Nightwing looked puzzled "How do you know where he is?"

Batman turned to Nightwing "He has much colder blood temperature

Than most people"

Nightwing snickered a bit "Well I guess that's what they mean by… Cold blooded assassin…" He saw that Batman had vanished

"How come every freakin' time I come up with a witty joke he always vanishes?" Nightwing then entered the Opera house. Meanwhile, Batman had found the apartment that the Joker was hiding in. He slowly opened a window and faded into the darkness. Two of the Jokers henchmen were walking by, making sure no one could break in to the apartment room. Batman knew he couldn't blow his cover without there being some trouble, so he snuck behind one of the henchmen and pulled him into the darkness covering his mouth so he could not make a sound. The other henchman turned around only to see his partner was gone. He called out for some support. Knowing his cover was blown, Batman grabbed the henchman and tossed him out the window. More henchmen came, but they were not match for Batman, as he knocked one out after the other. Batman then broke down the door by throwing a henchman at it. The Joker turned around, and saw Batman looming in the shadows.

"Ah Batman. So how have ya' been? How's the weather been?"

Batman responded to the Joker "Why? Why do you make all these people suffer? For a mistake that I made? I made you into this monster... Not them..."

The Joker began laughing "Hahahahahahaha. Batman, I make them suffer… Because it's fun….." The Joker then checked his watch. "Oh... It's midnight.

I certainly hope that Gotham has more than one cemetery. Hahahahahahahaha"

The Joker then pressed the detonator. But nothing happened.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" He shrieked

"Geez. You think you would have anticipated something like this." Said a mystery man, revealing himself to be Nightwing.

The Joker reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat, pulled out a smoke pellet, and threw it to the ground. Next thing Batman knew, he saw Nightwing being held by the Joker, with a gun being held to his head

"Let's see you mock me when your brains are blown all over the floor! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

But the Joker had seemingly forgotten that Batman was in the room, as Batman threw a Batarang at the Jokers hand, making him drop the gun. Nightwing was able to free himself and get back to Batman. Knowing he had lost, the Joker pulled a bomb out of his sleeve and threw at Batman and Nightwing. Batman was able to get him and Nightwing out of the way of the explosion, but when they looked up, the Joker was gone. Batman went to take out his thermal binoculars, but they were damaged in all the ruckus.

"Damnit!" said Nightwing, who was frustrated with the Joker getting away

"Wait. Look" said Batman as he stared a piece of paper on the ground. He

picked it up, it was part on an old news article.

"The Joker must've dropped it, there's no way it could have stayed intact after that explosion"

Batman looked at it "Hmm… All these people were at the Opera house, except for the man in the center.."

Nightwing then turned to Batman "You think there's some kind of connection between the Joker and…."

Before he could finish Batman was already gone.

"…The Joker….."

What originally seemed like a silent evening, would become the beginning of Gotham's transformation into a hell on earth…

End chapter


End file.
